Spiderwebs!
by Asuka Langely
Summary: Song-ficci ^_^ Relena has made one too many calls and Heero's tired of it. RELENA DIES WOOO! Please R&R ^^;


"Spiderwebs" Gundam Wing Song Ficci  
By : Sailor_Star_Usagi  
  
Once again, Heero and Relena are copyrighted by their respective companies! Although I personally wish Relena would just go lay down and die ^^; The song "Spiderwebs" is copyright by No Doubt and Interscope Records, and this ficci is copyrighted by ME! So if you steal it...**pats Trowa on the head** He will come after you and destroy you! This time I'ma put song lyrics in « » ^_^  
  
  
  
  
« You think that we connect »  
« That the chemistry's correct »  
  
Heero was walking back to his apartment from his latest mission. He was also thinking about the Baka that put herself in front of his Gundam everytime he was on a mission.  
  
« Your words walk right through my ears »  
« Presuming I like what I hear »  
  
Heero has a flashback of Relena yelling "HEEROOO! COME KILL ME!". The poor Gundam boy shudders.  
  
« And now I'm stuck in the web you're spinning »  
« You've got me for your prey »  
  
Relena is seen dancing around her bedroom, having an evil look in her eye as she picks up the phone. Being the stalker she is, she has gotten a hold of Heero's number, and she dials it.  
  
« Sorry I'm not home right now »  
« I'm walking into Spiderwebs »  
«So leave a message and I'll call you back »  
« A likely story »  
« But leave a message and I'll call you back »  
  
Heero opens the door to his apartment to hear his answering machine giving a message. "Damnit", he thinks, "if it's one more prank call...I'm gonna". His thoughts are put to an end as a shrill voice yells out "HEEE-CHAN!!! MUAH HAHAHA! CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU GET HOME!"  
  
« You're protruding on what's mine »  
« And you're taking up my time »  
  
Heero screams out as he hears the voice of the one person who can frighten him. THE Stalker. Relena Peacecraft  
  
« Don't have the courage inside me »  
« To tell you PLEASE LET ME BE! »  
  
Heero clenches his fist. He had had enough of Miss Queen of the World. How did she first get his number anyway?! It was unlisted. "Damn her...She's gone TOO FAR!" he said to himself.  
  
« Communication »  
« A telephonic invasion »  
« I'm planning my escape...»  
  
Heero rushed to his room to take out his favorite silver pistol. He has the same flashback of her screaming "HEEEEEEROOOO! COME KILL ME!" as he did earlier. "I will Relena...you want me to kill you..YOU'VE GOT IT!" he says aloud. He loads the pistol and runs out the door.  
  
« Sorry I'm not home right now »  
« I'm walking into Spiderwebs »  
«So leave a message and I'll call you back »  
« A likely story »  
« But leave a message and I'll call you back »  
  
Heero finally made it to Relena's "Grand Home". He came across the Pink Limo and just stared at it.  
  
« And it's all your fault »  
« I screen my phone calls »  
« No matter who calls »  
« I gotta screen my phone calls »  
  
Heero smirks at the Pink Limo, but rushes inside to do the world a favor. That favor is killing Relena Peacecraft.  
  
« Now it's gone too deep.. »  
  
The nice workers inside the mansion scream as they see a psychotic and enraged Heero Yuy burst through the door. Heero rushes up the stairs, paying no attention to the screaming cooks and maids.  
  
« You wake me in my sleep... »  
  
Heero has a flashback of Relena calling him 2 nights before and waking him up, after he had had a hard day of fighting. "That's okay.." he thought, smirking.  
  
« Dreams become Nightmares »  
« Cause you're ringing in my ears... »  
  
A flashback of Heero screaming when he opened the door and heard "HEEEEE-CHAN!" on his answering machine.  
  
« Sorry I'm not home right now »  
« I'm walking into Spiderwebs »  
« So leave a message and I'll call you back »  
« A likely story »  
« But leave a message and I'll call you back »  
  
Relena is seen dialing Heero's number yet again. (a.n. I wonder how many messages the poor ig norant Relena has left -.- ) She hears his voice on the machine and giggles wildly. "HEEROOO COME KILL ME!"she screeches into the phone. She then laughs insanely and hangs the phone up.  
  
« And it's all your fault »  
  
Relena turns around shrieking as Heero kicks down her door and aims the gun at her.  
  
« I screen my phone calls »  
  
"Ano...Hee-chan! You've come to pay me a visit!" she says while picking up the phone slowly and holding it behind her. Heero remains silent.  
  
« No matter matter matter who calls »  
  
Heero glares at her. "Omae o Korosu Relena-baka". He cocks the trigger.  
  
« I gotta screen my phone calls »  
  
She screams and falls on the floor. "Hee-chan! Iie! Onegai Hee-chan, don't kill me!" she says. He smirks and walks toward her, gun still cocked and pointed at her.  
  
«Ooooo Spiderwebs »  
« Leave a message and I'll call you back »  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted..DEAR Relena?" he says to her while gritting his teeth.  
  
« I'm walking into Spiderwebs »  
« So leave a message and I'll call you back »  
  
"Demo...Demo it was just a joke! You know...hahaha, for laughs Hee-chan!" Relena says to him. Heero looks unimpressed.  
  
« It's all your fault »  
  
Heero quickly turns around and shoots bullets into her open closet, filling all of her pink dresses with holes. "and that..." Heero says to her, "is what I do for laughs.."  
  
« I screen my phone calls »  
  
"MY LOVELY CLOTHES!! Hee-chan...HOW COULD YOU?!", she says tears forming in her eyes. She finally can't take it anymore and begins bawling.  
  
« No matter matter matter who calls »  
« I gotta screen my phone calls »  
  
Heero kicks Relena into the wall. "It's death you wanted, and it's death you'll get!", he snarls at her.  
  
« It's all your fault »  
  
"Hee-chan! I promise...I'll never EVER call you again!" Relena says between sobs. "That's right...because you'll be dead" he says coldly and his eyebrow starts twitching.  
  
« It's all your fault »  
« No matter who calls... »  
  
Relena is laying there, still crying as Heero once again cocks his gun...  
  
« No matter who calls... »  
  
Heero aims the gun at her.  
  
« I'm walking into Spiderwebs »  
  
"This ..woman...is for ALL THE STALKING AND PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME!", Heero says, his finger on the trigger.  
  
«So leave a message and I'll call you back haha.. »  
«I'm walking into Spiderwebs »  
« So leave a message and I'll call you back...»  
  
Heero pulls the trigger..once....twice...Three times! ^_^ Relena's lifeless body is on the carpet, blood spilling everywhere. Heero smiles (a.n. **gasp!** Good going Hee-chan ^_^) as he is now rid of the god awful burden known as Relena Peacecraft.  
  
The song fades out as Heero leaves the mansion. After he has left, Zero comes and demolishes the Pink Limo.  
  
  
  
  
Wooooooo! ^_^ Like it? Hate it? Please Review ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
